Last Christmas
by sweettara10
Summary: Based on the song of 'Last christmas' by ashley Tisdale AMUTO ONE-SHOT! I KNOW IT'S ORIGINALLY BY WHAM!
1. Chapter 1

Last Christmas

**Tara-Chan: Hey, I decided to make an Amuto one-shot! A songfic.**

**Amu: Why'd you call it last Christmas?**

**Tara-Chan: Oh! Because this one-shot is based on a song I was listening to…Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale, and it tells the story itself.**

**Ikuto: -Walks in- what'd I miss?**

**Tara-Chan: Just getting ready for readers to read this one-shot.**

**Ikuto: Another Amuto?**

**Tara-Chan: Duh.**

**Amu: -sweatdrop- anyway…Tara-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Tara-Chan: YAY! I found out Shugo Chara doki, episode 55 is out! Well…in raw anyway.**

**Ikuto: get on with the story already…**

**Tara-Chan: okay, okay…YAY! Episode 53 subbed is out!**

**Everyone but Tara: -Sweatdrops-**

* * *

(Amu's POV)

Today's the day. I'm finally going to confess to Tadase-kun. December 24th, Christmas Eve. I hope he will like my present and accept my feelings. I'm now 16 years old and I finally have the courage to tell him. Nadeshiko is the only one who truly understands me and whenever I'm freaking out, she calms me down telling me it'll be just fine. I did one last thing to add to the present, I added a small card. The card had a small, decorated Christmas tree on it shining in the midnight blue sky. The stars on the card had glitter on it so it made them shine. The moon was glittered too, and was right next to the stars. I wrote the 3 words I have been trying to gain the courage for the 5 years of the feelings I had for him. What I wrote on the note was…

_Dear Tadase,_

_I love you… Happy Christmas…_

_Love, Amu. _

After I wrote those words, I was glad to get it off my chest, but I still had to hope that he felt the same way. I put the card in a small envelope and stuck it to the present. I decided to give Tadase something handmade…I still had Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia; I decided to give him a diorama of the royal garden back when we were guardians in Seiyo elementary. I'm now in high school so there aren't anymore guardians. It took me a week to make the diorama, and I have to admit, I did a nice job making it without Miki's help. Anyway, Nadeshiko came by to take me to Tadase's house. When we got there, I rang the doorbell and left the present on the doorstep and left.

(Tadase's POV)

It was Christmas Eve, and I heard the doorbell ring. Once I opened the door, there was nobody there, but I saw a present on the doorstep. I saw a little card to see whom it was from. I opened the little red envelope and opened a little Christmas card. It was from Amu. One thing on the card caught my eye, 3 words that were quite hard to say, _"I love you". _I went back into my house and opened the present. I found a small diorama of the royal garden back when I was a guardian. I called Amu a few minutes later hoping she can meet me my house.

"Hey Amu-Chan, do you mind coming over?" I said.

"_Sure, why not."_ Amu replied.

(Amu's POV)

I received a call from Tadase when I was out shopping with Nadeshiko, and he asked me if I could come over. I said I could and told Nadeshiko that I'll meet back with her later. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia were always by my side.

"Amu-Chan, Amu-Chan!" a little pink Chara said.

"What is it, Ran?" I said.

"What could Tadase-kun want?" she replied back.

"I don't know, probably thank me for the present" I said. I then remembered the note I gave him, and I ended up blushing darker than my strawberry pink hair. I made my way to Tadase's place and rang the doorbell.

(Ikuto's POV)

I was walking around with my violin strapped around my back, and then I saw a flash of pink in the corner of my eye. The only person I knew with pink hair was Amu. I smirked and decided to follow her. When I saw a familiar house come into view, I saw Amu ring the doorbell and out came the person I least wanted to see right now… the kiddy king, Tadase. I watched my precious strawberry walk in and saw them sitting on the sofa. I saw the kiddy king show Amu a small card and there were 3 words on it in Amu's handwriting that definitely caught my eye. The 3 words I've always wanted to say to Amu, but being too stubborn to say it. I overheard their conversation.

"I see you got my present" while she said that, she was blushing lightly. How dare he make MY Amu blush; only I can do that. Wait… I can't call her mine… I never said I loved her, though as much as I want to say it right to her face and hope she feels the same way. Then, I heard the kiddy-king speak.

"I love you too." Tadase said the very words I wanted to say to Amu the first time I met her, I felt so enraged, I just wanted to steal Amu away and tell her the same thing. But, I held myself back; I had no right to interfere with their relationship. I left with my hair covering my eyes, not looking at anyone else.

(Amu's POV)

I felt so happy when Tadase said those words I've always wanted to hear, but then why do I feel like something is missing? Miki gave me a sad look and I just got worried. Was I doing the right thing? I left Tadase's house and told Nadeshiko I was tired and I couldn't meet back with her. I went home and flopped onto my bed. Then I remembered that I had to ask Miki why she was giving me a sad look when Tadase said he loved me. I went over to Miki's egg.

"Miki? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said gently to Miki hoping she would come out of her egg.

"Sure, Amu-Chan" She replied back after a few seconds of silence.

She came out of her egg with that sad look still plastered across her face.

"Why are you looking at me with that sad face? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…I don't think your with the right person… Your mind is saying you love to be with Tadase. But, your heart is longing for someone totally different. Deep down, you _know _that you love someone else, and he loves you back". She said to me as if she was the goddess of love.

"And who exactly is this _someone else_?" I asked.

Miki sweatdropped. "You'll find out soon enough…"

I went to bed thinking about what Miki said. The next morning I decided to call Tadase and see if he wanted to go out on Christmas day.

"_Hello?" _Tadase said.

"Hey Tadase, It's Amu, do you wanna go out today?"

"…_Sorry, I'm kind of busy today, maybe some other time." _He replied back.

"Oh…okay…bye then" I said with disappointment.

I decided to go to the mall by myself because Nadeshiko was busy and so was Rima. When I got there, there was a new photo booth, so I decided to take some photos. _I wish Tadase were here. _I thought, and decided to go to the park. Once I entered the park, one thing caught my eye. I saw Tadase _with _some other girl kissing on the bench. I turned wide-eyed and all I could do was stare at them. I saw Ikuto on the side wide-eyed as well. The he saw me, and I was really close to tears. I saw Ikuto walk up to the girl and slap her right across the face and I saw him do the same with Tadase and I heard Ikuto say to Tadase "How could you do that Amu? And especially after she confessed to you yesterday". Then, I saw him say something to the girl, "we're through".

I was so depressed; I ended up running home like a crybaby. I heard someone call my name, a deep, husky voice that I recognized so well. It was Ikuto. He caught up to me and hugged me from behind. I didn't struggle; it felt so comfortable in his arms. I felt safe. I finally calmed down and he carried me back home. When he was about to leave, I grabbed his sleeve.

"I-Ikuto. Thank you." I said to him with a slight smile on my face.

He looked at me with a shocked face then smiled back at me. For once, it wasn't a smirk but was a real smile. I knew that he knew I was going through a lot of pain right now, and I could tell he was going through the same pain as I was.

The next day, I was still sort of sad of what Tadase did to me. I just stayed in bed and decided that I needed to talk to someone. But, it wasn't Nadeshiko. It was Ikuto. He was the only one who knew what kind of pain I was going through. I called him asking him if he could make it to my place.

"Hey Ikuto, do you mind coming over? I need to ask you something." I said.

"_Hmm… eager to see me,_ Amu?_" _he said seductively through the phone.

"W-What?! No! Hentai neko!" I shouted through the phone.

"_I'm kidding, sure, I'll be right there." _He replied.

He arrived in 15 minutes and I asked him who that girl was with Tadase. He said that she was his girlfriend named Kaho. I felt a little jealous when he said that slut was his girlfriend. He said he had to leave and I went out on my balcony and started to sing.

**(Last Christmas – Ashley Tisdale, I don't own.)**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Once bitten and twice shy**

**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye**

**Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**

**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**

**Happy Christmas**

**I wrapped it up and sent it**

**With a note saying "I love you", I meant it**

**Now I know what a fool I've been**

**But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Special**

**Yea yea**

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes**

**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice**

**I thought you were someone to rely on**

**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

**A face on a lover with a fire in her heart**

**A man under cover but you tore me apart**

**Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**I'll give it to someone special**

I ended up spending more time with Ikuto throughout the year and Christmas came again. Through the whole year, I spent time with Ikuto and I realized I loved him. I decided to tell him on Christmas day, just like I did with Tadase, I was afraid of getting hurt again. But, I really have high hopes now. I gave him a photo frame with a photo of us when we went to the park having a picnic. He was laying his head on my lap, and I was blushing looking at him. It was a cute photo. I asked him to meet me at the old amusement park on Christmas day. I wanted to spend time with him on Christmas Eve but Nadeshiko was having a Christmas party. When I got to Nadeshiko's house, I saw all the old guardians there except Tadase, which was a relief. The party ended and I went home to sleep.

The next day I met up with Ikuto at the abandoned amusement park he showed me when I was 11 years old. I gave him my present and he opened it. He saw the photo of us and looked at the frame around it. A blue heart frame with little diamond studs on it. On the top of the frame, it was inscribed 'forever' on it.

Ikuto looked at me and I gained the courage to say it out loud.

"I-Ikuto, I love you." I was blushing like mad when I said those words to him.

He looked at me with a shocked expression, and then his expression softened.

"I love you too." He said.

"Really? I don't want to get hurt again, Ikuto." I said.

"I would never hurt you, Amu, the truth is, when I was dating Kaho, I only dated her because I wanted to get over you. But, now I know that's impossible for me to do."

"Ikuto, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"Never leave me." I said.

"I promise." He pulled me to his chest and lifted up my chin. He leaned down and his lips touched mine. I kissed back, and the sunset in the background made the atmosphere perfect.

"I love you."

* * *

**Tara-Chan: Finally done.**

**Ikuto: Somehow, I really liked the story, even if it wasn't perverted.**

**Tara-Chan: okay…who are you and what have you done with Ikuto? Amu! Help!**

**Amu: what's going on?**

**Tara-Chan: Ikuto said he liked the story when it wasn't that perverted!**

**Ikuto: It's me! You idiots.**

**Amu: O.O**

**Tara-Chan: Prove it.**

**Amu: Tara-Chan, you idiot!**

**Tara-Chan: heh?**

**Amu: He's gonna—**

**Ikuto: -kisses Amu-**

**Tara-Chan: okay, it's him; only he would do something that sudden…Anyway, please R&R! Hope you liked this one-shot!**


	2. Author's note

**Okay =.=**

**Kind of getting annoyed, I posted this story 'Last Christmas' a while ago and I've been getting reviews saying that the song wasn't by Ashley Tisdale.**

**I KNOW! It was originally by WHAM, I just used Ashley Tisdale's VERSION. So don't go sending me reviews saying 'OMG, LAST CHRISTMAS ISN'T BY ASHLEY FRIGGIN' TISDALE!' and for the last time I KNOW!**

**I'm not an idiot, by the way, unlike a reviewer said to me and also don't go, 'omg, you are so stupid, wow…' I know you probably didn't write that but the reviewers who said that in a review were probably thinking it.**

**I'll be updating my other stories tomorrow if I can by the way.**

**xxX~Tara~Xxx**


End file.
